Falling Under
by EVERNEATH
Summary: I ran through the darkness, hoping that I wasn't really falling under, into the depths of my sins. One-shot Zero K. X OC Warning: Explicit Sexual Content


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Theia.

_Warning:_ Sexual content in the beginning and hallway through and Kaname Kuran is crueller that he usually is, but I don't really like him anyway.

_Falling Under_

Silver strands of hair brushed against my throat as his tongue ran along the tender flesh. Cool hands skimmed over my hips and abdomen, slowly sliding their way up the side of my torso, pausing just before the line of my bra. I shifted my body, trying to get his hand to creep higher. His pale fingers stilled, stark against my light sun-kissed skin.

Lifting his head, bright crimson coloured eyes stared at me, his fangs protruding from his mouth seductively. His usual lavender coloured eyes were burning with the desire for my blood, arching my body slightly; he lowered his head back to my neck, slowly caressing the curve of my neck. Slender fingers ran through his silver locks, tugging gently on the soft strands, causing his head to snap up.

"Not the neck Zero," I said breathless, my voice hitching around his name, "it's too obvious."

Placing gentle kisses down my breast and stomach, his hair brushed against my inner thigh, as his hand pushed between my legs, allowing them to open, he slowly lowered his head to my inner thigh, running his tongue along the inner curve, and he bit gently. I cried out at the sudden flare of pain, biting my lip to cover my moans of pleasure, as the scent of honey filled the air, the sweet nectar of my blood flowed more freely as he moved his lips, sucking none to gently.

Running his tongue along the bite wound, he lifted his head, mouth stained with my crimson blood. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, his blood lustre coloured gaze, returning to the strange lavender I had begun to love. He smiled, his fangs no longer present, but something like mischief glittered in those pale eyes.

"Is this better?" he said a smile playing along his lips, his breath fanning along my thigh, and lower body.

I was shakily nodding my head but unable to speak through my shock. He watched me as I slowly began manage to regulate my breathing but unable to control the rapid beating of my heart in my chest. His hands teased along my hips, his lavender eyes never leaving my coal black ones, sitting up on my elbows, my caramel coloured curls spilled along my shoulders, brushing against the sheets.

Slender fingers pushed between my legs, my breath caught as he slowly eased his fingers in. Falling back onto the bed, my hair fanned around me as his fingers eased in and out of my body. I relaxed against the bed, making it easier for him to touch me. It hurt, but felt so good because it was him.

"Theia, have you?" his question lingering in the air.

His fingers still caressed me as I shook my head, his fingers stilled inside of me, arching on the bed slightly I cried out in both pain and pleasure. His touches became gentle and less forceful, as a shiver racked through my body. I cried out as I came and he gathered me into his arms as I shook. His arms were strong as he held my weak body, the faint scent of lavender danced upon his skin, and the strange scent of moonlight made substantial, danced around with the honey and jasmine scent of my own blood.

Burrowing my head into my neck, his hands caressed down my back, pushing me down, he loomed over me. One of his legs pushed between my own, I clawed at the sheets, as he glanced down at me, a light blush spilling along my cheeks. He stretched out on top of me, resting his cheek against my stomach. Fine strands of his silver hair brushed against my breasts, I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body.

Relaxing on top of me, Zero's breathing began to slow, "Is this enough Theia?" he questioned.

"Yes." I answered quickly, hoping he wouldn't know how much more I wanted from him.

His fingers traced circles against my side and then began to still after some time, his breathing became regulated as he fell into sleep. Feeling terrible like I always did after these little trysts with Zero, I slid my body out from beneath his, slowly putting my feet on the ground and standing. I was weak from him drinking my blood and my body was sore from his touches, blood smeared my inner thigh and the smell of sex lingered upon me.

Pulling on the white uniform of the Night Class, I glanced in the mirror, checking that my uniform was neat and unruffled; I couldn't stay here any longer. I had to get out and hope I wasn't caught by the other vampires, or the Dorm President. My coal coloured eyes stared back at me, marking me as what I was- a Halfling. Neither entirely human or a vampire, and the Kuran's were to blame for my misfortune. Glancing back at Zero as he slept on the bed, his black pants were low on his hips, revealing the curve of waist and his muscular back.

Closing my eyes, I ran to the door, throwing it open and shutting it behind me. I ran through the darkness, hoping that I really wasn't falling under, into the depth of my sins.

Carefully opening the door to the Moon Dorms I glanced around hoping no one was inside, the room was empty. Sighing in relief I closed the door and froze as I felt his presence- Kaname Kura, my half-brother and maker. Freezing I turned around slowly, staring up at the Pureblood vampire in question. His garnet coloured eyes were filled with anger and his reddish-brown hair was a mess, as if he had just come out of bed. But his Night Class uniform was immaculate, meaning he had been up for quite some time.

I swallowed as he advanced towards me, "I can smell him on you." His voice was dark.

Raising my hands, I tried to ward of whatever blow he was about to deliver to me, he caught both my wrists in a single hand and forced me against the door, the handle biting into my flesh. I cried out in pain and horror as he forced his leg between my own. His eyes began to glow with a crimson lustre as his free hand slid between my legs.

Roughly pushing his fingers between my legs, he sought me out, bile filled my throat as he touched me, and his fingers scratched against Zero's fang marks. I knew he would be able to tell who's they were. Pulling his hand back, it was slick with blood and lust; he glared but licked the blood and fluid of his fingers.

He released me and I crumpled to the ground, fear pulling at my heart, wondering if Zero would be able to feel my fear. Tears began to accumulate in my eyes as he stared at me, the glass in the room beginning to splinter and shatter around us. Water fell from my eyes, tracing down my face.

The salty liquid splashed against the back of my hands, lifting my head I glared at the man before me, "I didn't know this would happen; I didn't know I would fall so easily."

"You can't be serious Halfling," he said his voice filled with malice, "The Hunter could never love someone like you, after all you are still half of what he despises."

"At least I have a choice, she didn't." I said referring to Yuki, his hand snapped out and the slap resounded through the room, my cheek was stinging from the blow.

"Get out of my sight, and only return for class." He demanded the power of a Pureblood rolled along my skin.

Scampering to my feet, I ran to my room. Caramel coloured locks fanning out behind me as tears burned in my eyes. I had lost everything, my family and the one I loved because Kaname had cursed me with his blood making me what I am. My coal eyes hardened to diamonds knowing that Zero could never love me for what I was.

Standing at the gates, surrounded by the other vampire, my shoulder's curled in on themselves, trying to defend myself against the glares from Ruka and sympathetic glances from everyone else. Aido threw his arms along my shoulder, "How's my favourite little Halfling?" he asked.

Freezing as he touched me and flinching as Kaname glared at the both of us, Aido lowered his arms but didn't move from my side. The attention was drawn away from me as the gates opened and the screaming fan girls began to gather. Screaming for us all, attempting to act normal Hanabusa threw himself into the chaos. Followed by the other, Yuki trailed behind the others, unbeknownst to my misfortune.

Kaname's fingers curled around my upper arm, holding me beside him. Silence ensued as we walked through the girls as they saw the way he held me possessively. I felt him before I saw him, Zero's silvery energy brushed against my conscious and I sought him out. Turning my head from side to side and then rested on him as he stood before Kaname and I, horror on his face as he took in the way Kaname held me.

"Kuran, release her!" he demanded.

Silence ensued and the other vampires began to dispel the humans and they too left but Yuki lingered behind, "What's going on?" she whispered, confusion on her face.

Lifting my head my eyes burned with tears, "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Zero's lavender eyes hardened, "What?"

Kaname smiled beside me, "She is no longer yours. She gave herself to me early this afternoon."

Anger radiated from Zero as he began to stride towards us, his demeanour forceful, "What?" his voice was like ice.

Yuki's face was filled with horror, "Kaname, you…" she paused, "Kaname release her, now!" her voice was filled with so much anger.

His grip only tightened and I whimpered in pain and fear, then Zero was there, sliding his hand around my waist he pulled me into his embrace while lifting his Hunter's gun. Pointing it directly at Kaname. I could feel the hatred rolling of his body, but he trembled slightly as I ran my fingers over his forearm. Gripping his wrist I pushed his arm up as the gun went off, firing harmlessly into the air.

Kaname's crimson eyes stared at me, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I could never be as cruel as you." I said pulling Zero away, my anger beginning to bubble to the surface. Wind began to stir around my body scattering around me, like an avenging Goddess.

"I was only trying to protect you." He said, "The Hunter boy doesn't love you like I do." He pleaded.

"Contrary to the fact, I do." Zero said, I turned to him as he smiled at me, "Love you that is."

My hardened eyes began to melt as I stared at him; his gun was held limp against his side. I lifted my head; his face was only a breath away. I caught his lips with mine, pulling him closer to me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I trailed my fingers through the pale strand of his hair. Threading my fingers through the silken strands I was able to elicit a moan form him. Smiling against his lips, I pulled away, licking my lips slowly. Watching his eyes open to reveal beautiful lavender coloured eyes.

"I have made my choice, and it is the Hunter. I still don't understand why you made me what you did but I will never belong to you Kaname Kuran." I said his name falling from my lips with distaste.

Zero's fingers slid between my own, threading us together, I turned from my brother and sister walking away, but as I made my way past Yuki, her fingers brushed against my arm causing me to still, "As the Pureblood Princess of the Kuran Family, I offer you my blessing."

Smiling at my half-sister, her kindness was still evident though she had become a Pureblood, "Thank you." I said, while Zero nodded to his old childhood friend.

Walking away from the nightmare I had lived before, I embraced the oncoming night standing beside my true love. I was no longer falling under into the darkness. But falling into the pools of lavender coloured eyes that sparkled at me now as I turned to face him.

"I love you Zero Kiryuu." I whispered into the night, allowing him to hear the truth in my voice.

"And I you, Theia." He whispered.

Zero gathered me into his arms, pulling me against his lithe chest and easing his mouth over mine, capturing me as his own. I moaned against his mouth as he held me, allowing the promise of forever, or at least a version of it. Because being what we were we could live for a few hundred years.

**READ & REVIEW:** Firstly, I want to apologise for how messed up this was, I just needed to vent and I guess I took my anger out on Kaname, as I said in the disclaimer I don't really care because I don't like him. Secondly, I have no idea where this idea came from I was frustrated about some things and it just came out. And thirdly, I love Zero Kiryuu!

Tell me what you think, and once again sorry about how messed up this is…


End file.
